Mistletoe Fun
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: It's Christmas Eve 1887 when Nikola makes a move on Helen using Mistletoe. John isnt happy, but one good thing comes out of the situation. Mistletoe fun! Part 11 of '12 days of sexmas' :D


**Series note:**

**A child of several spirited Twitter conversations, "The 12 Days of Sexmas" marathon is an ode to Helen and John. The idea is very simple: Throughout the month of December, a group of authors will be posting stories that include: Helen/John, Sex/Smut, and Christmas. Any other details are up to the author! Good/Evil John, Established/New relationship, drabble or drama… Whatever!**

**We hope you enjoy our festive offerings. If anyone wants to jump into the fray and contribute, please contact MajorSam (look her up here or on ) for details! Enjoy!**

The 12 Days of Sexmas so far:

Prologue: Naughty and Nice, by NoCleverSig  
Part 1: Peppermint Twist, by NoCleverSig  
Part 2: Christmas in Corsets, by MajorSam  
Part 3: The Wine Tasting, by NocleverSig  
Part 4: Biggie's Gift of the Nubbin, by lady deadlock  
Part 5: Eggnog and Embers, by MajorSam  
Part 6: The Kissing Bough, by NoCleverSig  
Part 7: Cottage Christmas, by Steph_Schell  
Part 8: Not a Creature Was Stirring, by MajorSam  
Part 9: Catacomb Christmas, by ladydeadlock  
Part 10: Snowballs, by MajorSam  
Part 11: Mistletoe Fun by Mrs. Derek Morgan

**Mistletoe Fun  
**By: Mrs Derek Morgan

Helen Magnus was feeling particularly good about herself. Whether or not that had anything to do with the glasses of brandy she had been drinking, she wasn't sure.

The year was 1887, in the city of London, England. It was Christmas Eve, and the early snow was falling outside while Helen stood in the comfortably warm ball room, wearing an elegant blue frock that highlighted her eyes. A shawl was draped across her shoulders, and her blonde hair was hanging elegantly around her face.

The party was being held by James Watson, Helen's long-time friend, and many people were there, including the rest of The Five; John Druitt, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin. They were all off somewhere, drinking with the rest of their colleagues and acquaintances.

Speaking of the men, Nikola and Nigel bounded up to her, a grin gracing Nikola's face.

"Helen! Helen, Look what I found," he beamed, hiding his hands behind his back.

Helen amusedly looked at Nigel, who in turn just rolled his eyes as if to say 'What can you do?'

"What is it Nikola?" she asked her friend who just smiled, producing some Mistletoe from behind him.

"Mistletoe!" Nikola exclaimed happily.

It always amazed Helen that even though Nikola knew full well that she only had eyes for her fiancé, John, he always persisted to hound her with sexual advances. She didn't mind really; it was nice to know that he found her attractive, and besides, she knew it would never happen. She would play his games, but John was her one and only.

Helen grinned and looked around the room.

"Now if only there was a man to kiss," She said cheekily and she saw Nikola pout.

"Why, Helen! I am a willing participant!" he said.

Nigel laughed, mumbling something about Nikola 'only being interested in one thing', before bowing to Helen and walking off, presumably to get another drink.

"Well," Helen smiled, "I suppose you'll have to do then."

Nikola beamed, holding his arm above his head so that the Mistletoe dangled above them, leaning forward towards Helen until his face was just inches from hers.

She could feel the excitement radiating off her friend as he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her, when suddenly John yanked at the man's collar, pulling him stumbling back.

"What, pray tell, do you think you are doing, Nikola?" John growled, holding Nikola by the shirt.

"John, let him go." Helen yelled, running up to her fiancé.

"Evening, Johnny-boy. Enjoying the party?" Nikola grinned, causing John to bring his hand up to strike the man, but Helen's grip on his arm held him back.

"Enough, John. Please!" she said sternly, and John reluctantly lowered the scientist back to his feet.

"Very well." John mumbled. Nikola straightened his suit, still grinning at John.

"Nikola, old boy, join me for some Brandy?" Watson, who had witnessed the whole incident, said standing next to group.

Nikola nodded, and started off, before turning to Helen and saying in a whisper loud enough for John to hear, "We will continue this later."

John went to lunge at the man but Helen held his arm, tight enough not to hurt, but firm enough to give a fair warning. Leave it.

Watson and Tesla departed across the room, and Helen turned to her fiancé, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Helen-"John started but she cut him off.

"John, it was a harmless kiss. I was not planning to run away with him, your reaction was completely uncalled for."

"Hardly!" he argued. "Nothing with that mad man is harmless, Helen."

For some reason she had nothing to say to that. She knew he was only protecting her, (and that he was right about Nikola, of course) but she wasn't fond of possessiveness in her fiancé. But, alas, everyone had their flaws.

"Well, at least one good thing came of this incident." Helen said, bending to pick up the Mistletoe that Nikola had dropped when John attacked him.

"Yes? And what would that be, my dear?" he smiled as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt her shiver at his touch, burying his face in her beautiful blonde curls that smelt like a mixture of honey and the unique scent of her.

"Why don't we go back to my home so that I might explain it to you, Mr Druitt?" Helen said her voice small and quivering with arousal as John started kissing the base of her neck.

"That sounds wise, Miss Magnus." With one last kiss to her neck, John pulled away and linked his arm with hers.

"James," Helen called out to her friend, having gained her voice back from John's recent attack on her neck, "We are departing now."

Watson made his way over to the pair with a smile.

"Thank you for coming, both of you," he said, embracing Helen and shaking John's hand.

"It was a lovely party, James. Thank you for a wonderful evening." Helen smiled, before turning for the door, eager to get home with her lover.

It took them 10 minutes to get home by carriage, during which time John began ravishing her neck again, making Helen quietly groan out in pleasure until she had just enough power left in her brain to gently push him away.

"Not here, John," she said softly, her hands still clutching the Mistletoe in her lap.

John groaned but nodded, leaving his hand where it had found itself touching her inner thigh. It was low enough not to touch what he desired to touch, but high enough that Helen felt the slickness that was building at her core.

The carriage pulled up in front of her house, and after paying the driver, John wrapped his arm around Helen, leading her inside then upstairs to her bedroom.

Once through the door, John pushed Helen against the wall, his hands skimming over the sides of her gown to her large breasts, where he grabbed at them hard. His touch filled her with pleasure mixed with pain. Helen arched into his skilled hands as he ran his fingers over the top of the fleshy mounds, his thumbs digging into the material to stroke her hardened nipples.

She dropped her shawl from her shoulders, letting it pool around their feet as she leant up to kiss him, her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip before it dove into his mouth, savouring his taste. Helen used her hands to push John's suit jacket off before sliding one hand up under his shirt, her nails dragging lightly across his skin, making him shiver with arousal while she held the Mistletoe above their heads, as Nikola had done.

John pulled away from the kiss, a smile lighting his face.

Helen watched as he crossed the room silently, lighting the candles that were scattered around randomly, giving the space a romantic glow to it. Helen felt her heart speed up in anticipation, as it did every night they were together.

John had been her first-the first man she had become even remotely intimate with. Her father had always told her to stay away from boys when she was younger-she was only really interested in science, not in petty flings with the opposite sex. That was, until she met John.

John made his way back over to her, pulling her tight into his embrace as he watched the soft glow of the candles flicker across his lovers face. He took a moment to bask in her beauty. Her nose was red from the cold outside and snow was scattered through the blonde curls that framed her delicate face. She wore a shy smile, and her blue eyes were darkened with lust.

"John, are you just going to stand there looking at me, or are you going to take what you want?" she asked seductively.

He snapped out of his trance and with a smile started pulling her backwards to her bed, all the while kissing her slowly, his hands venturing up her thigh, her stomach, pulling the gown over her head.

Helen shivered at the cold suddenly touching her skin, hurriedly removing the rest of her undergarments until she stood naked in his arms.

"John, you have too many clothes on," she whispered, nipping at his lip gently.

He agreed silently, laying his lover on the bed, their eyes locked as he began undoing the buttons of his vest, Helen's hands itching to touch him. She sat up, helping to undo his shirt, pushing it off his body following his vest and she started kissing his chest, her tongue swirling around his nipple while her hand slipped into his trousers, squeezing his erection gently.

John groaned, quickly discarding the remaining clothing before pushing her back onto the bed, feeling to his pleasure and dismay, Helen's closed fist pumping up and down his cock while she grinned.

She quickened the pace, his manhood growing in her hand. She longed for him to be inside of her, thrusting into her sex and at the thought Helen felt her juices start to trickle down her thighs.

John must have sensed her need, because he suddenly pulled her hand away, and, pushing her down, he took hold of her hips and thrust into her, causing her to cry out loudly.

Helen dug her nails into his back and bucked her hips to meet each of John's thrusts, pain from his large manhood mixing with the pleasure of their love making. The Mistletoe was now abandoned on the bed next to the pair, forgotten.

The pace sped up, passion and love erupting through each thrust, the heat in the room climbing substantially. Helen cried out as John pounded into her faster and harder, and felt a small knot begin building in the base of her stomach as she neared her end.

John gripped his fiancée more tightly as he began to feel her tightening around him, and the feeling alone sent him spilling over the edge into her. Helen bucked her hips up more, coming hard as John did, and he marvelled the sight of her underneath him, screaming in ecstasy.

For a moment, the pair trembled as their orgasms rolled over them, then finally, John collapsed beside her, kissing her hair lightly.

"Merry Christmas, Helen," he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas to you, John," she replied, snuggling into her lovers embrace.

They fell asleep like that, curled up in each other's arms. Through the night, as Helen wriggled, the Mistletoe fell under the bed. The next day when John was pulling his clothes on to prepare for Christmas lunch with Helen's father and the rest of The Five, he discovered the Mistletoe in its hiding spot under the bed. With a sly smile, he hung it over the bed.

A while later, Helen made her way from the bathroom back into the bedroom , and immediately spotted the Mistletoe, her stomach flipping at her memories of last night.

Quite suddenly, she decided that maybe Lunch could wait. Coincidentally, John had the exact same thought.

THE END


End file.
